


Kitchen Dance

by PurpleBastard, SweetMrVitriol



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cooking, Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBastard/pseuds/PurpleBastard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMrVitriol/pseuds/SweetMrVitriol
Summary: Radiodust fluff in the kitchen. Alastor helps Angel cook.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 203
Collections: Oneshots Radiodust





	Kitchen Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for our friend Sunnycoffeebean!

It was an unusually quiet night at the hotel; Charlie and Vaggie had left for date night, Husk was lounging in front of the TV in the rec room while nursing a bottle of cheap booze, Nifty was of somewhere cleaning as always and Alastor was walking around the main floor of the hotel. The Radio Demon's soft footfalls barely made a sound as he made his way down the hallway. He stopped abruptly at the strong acrid smell of burnt food coming from the kitchen and wrinkled his nose, going to investigate. Alastor opened the door to the large kitchen and stopped in the doorway taking in the scene before him.

Angel was standing at the stove and cursing, loudly about what was presumably supposed to be food. To his immense disappointment and Alastor’s disgust, only black smoke rose from the pot, causing the entire kitchen to smell of burnt good intentions. Alastor walked over to one of the windows and threw it wide open. The noise caused the Spider Demon to spin around in surprise and he stared at the Deer Demon. Alastor turned from the window, folding his hands behind his back loosely as he regarded the other demon, infamous static grin spread across his face but Angel could tell he was less than pleased.

“Angel, my dear, if I may ask, what are you doing?” He finally asked.

“What's it look like? I’m cookin!” Angel retorted and glared at him, annoyed.

“Well, not much can be told by looking,” Alastor paused, regarding the pot with a judgmental side eye, “however, it certainly smells as though you’re making spiced charcoal.”

“Well, that was a fuckin' mistake! The heat was too fuckin' high!” Angel gesticulated wildly with his four arms to the stove, his annoyance with the other not subsiding in the slightest either. 

“I highly doubt that is any fault of the stove, my dear. What, exactly, were you attempting to cook?” Alastor walked closer, judgmental gaze dropped. Cooking was a true passion of his and he was genuinely curious now.

“Veal Parmesan.” Angel huffed and folded both pairs of arms cross his chest.

Alastor walked up to the stove and peered into the pan at the blackened remains, “hmmm... such a shameful waste of good meat.” The Radio Demon sighed softly and shook his head. 

Then his head snapped up and he looked at Angel, before the other could say something rude in response. “Allow me to help you!” he said cheerfully.

Angel gave him a suspicious look, brow raised. “Eh? Seriously? Ya mean it?”

“Why of course!”

“Alright, why not, sure.” Angel shrugged but he did smile. He’d have an excuse to stay close to Alastor and he was curious to see the Radio Demon cook.

“Sounds grand, shall we then?"

With that Alastor removed his red coat and hung it on a hook on the wall. He snapped his fingers and the mess Angel had made on the stove and counter disappeared, leaving it sparkling clean. Alastor himself was now wearing a white apron, just like Angel, who noticed this with a surprised look at himself.

“Now then. Let's start from the beginning.” The deer demon announced cheerfully and walked over to fridge. He opened the door to reveal it to be stocked with fresh ingredients that had not been there when Angel had entered the kitchen an hour ago. He watched as Alastor grabbed a butcher packet of veal, eggs, fresh cheese, fresh herbs and tomatoes, before closing the door with a nudge off is shoulder. He walked over to the kitchen island in the middle of the kitchen and set the ingredients down. 

“Angel, be a dear, grab breadcrumbs and olive oil from the cupboard over there.” he pointed behind the spider demon.

Angel did as told and soon they had all the ingredients needed for the dish set out before them. Producing a cutting board and a sharp knife, Alastor instructed Angel to cut up tomatoes for the sauce, then squeeze them into the sink and add them to the pot. He had added they needed a rich thick sauce for this dish, not watery. The spider demon began his task as instructed, then paused and glanced over at the deer demon as he unwrapped the veal. 

“So, Smiles. When were ya gonna share that you’re a chef?” 

“I thought I just did!” Alastor replied with a genuine chuckle.

“Yeah, but like, I was told you’re a radio host or something?”

“Indeed I am! But I can do more than just host a radio show. I’m sure you do other activities apart from your profession?” 

“Yeah, I suppose.” he said with a light shrug.

“You were just attempting to cook.” Alastor reminded him.

“Yeah, I just remembered my mom's cooking and wanted to recreate it, I guess.” 

The mention of a mother caught Alastor’s attention as he for a second saw the face of his own mother flash before his eyes and a genuine smile spread on his face. He turned his head to look at Angel.

“What was she like, your mother?” 

A soft smile downed on Angel’s face as he remembered his mother. She had been one feisty but loving woman. Always there for him, always supportive, even when she didn’t understand him. She never turned him away. 

“Ma was a feisty lady who ran the family with a fist of love. She’d scold ya and feed ya at the same time.” he said and chuckled. “Nobody could cook like her. She taught me everything I know. I _can_ actually cook, despite what happened earlier.” 

He looked over at Alastor who simply gave a nod, wanting Angel to continue. This was the first time he was having an actual candid conversation with the spider demon and he found himself enjoying it. When Angel wasn’t tried to be lewd he was quite pleasant to be around as it turned out. Angel kept talking about his family and the life he knew before he died, all the while dicing and slicing the tomatoes with precision. Alastor had to hand it to him, he knew how to use a knife. 

“What about your mom, Al? What was she like?” Angel suddenly asked, looking at Alastor.

This caused the Radio Demon to pause a moment as it was easier more often than not to listen to others spill their stories to him. When it came to truly opening up it just was not longer something he’d done. Alastor really didn’t have anyone to confide in or it was more, he never thought to get that personal in a place like Hell. “My mother? Well…” He hesitated a bit and looked over at Angel. “She was very patient and understanding. I don’t think I made things easy for her being an eccentric, let’s say. But she never let it bother her.” 

He leaned turned back to prepping his portion of the meal and continued talking, “Mama taught me everything I know about cooking too. She used to sing when she cooked,” his tone was a lot softer and fond. “I cannot remember what she looks like anymore…” he trailed off. 

Angel was, for once, at a loss for words. Hearing Alastor speak so honest and fondly of, well anything in a genuine way, was truly surprising and it was clear he had loved his mother, just like Angel had loved his.

“Guess we both had pretty good moms, huh?” he smiled softly.

“Why, yes, yes so it would seem!"

When the mise en place had been finished, they moved over to the stove, where Alastor put a cast iron pan on the burner, he’d already made sure the oven was preheated. The radio demon put the tomato pulp Angel had prepared on a burner and then put the minced fresh herbs and seasonings in to let it simmer on low heat. He made sure Angel would see all of it. Next Alastor showed Angel the veal preparation before combining all of it, sauce, meat and cheese on top into the preheated oven. He set the timer and then turned to Angel, “we have about 40 minutes.” 

“Alright, what do we do until then?” Angel asked, removing his apron, hanging it back on the wall.

The kitchen radio was playing an old time classic which gave Angel a sudden idea. He extended on of his hands to Alastor. 

“Lets dance. How about it, Smiles?” 

“Now, now, Angel, you know the rule….” Alastor half heartedly reminded him.

“Please Al, I promise I’ll behave. Despite what you might think, I _can_ actually dance. I work the pole every damn day!” he smirked in a playful way. His hand still extended. 

The Radio demon wordlessly moved closer, allowing Angel to take the lead. They were alone, after all. Rather than pulling Alastor to him, Angel stepped in closer, placing his lower left hand on the small of Alastor’s back while his main right hand took hold of Alastor’s. They began moving to the music, the spider demon quickly proving that he could, in fact, dance. Alastor put his free hand on the small of Angel’s back as they started to dance. While he was pleasantly surprised he did not comment as he found himself actually enjoying the moment and did not want to ruin it with some glib remark.

None of them seemingly noticed that the song ended and a new one began to play, as they danced around the kitchen. Angel found himself very much enjoying this quality time with the Radio Demon. He even found him charming when he was relaxed like this. Much like Alastor, he didn’t feel the need for words. The Deer demon slowly looked up at the taller demon. Angel met Alastor’s red eyes and offered him a soft smile as the dance came to and end. He leaned down and softly kissed Alastor on the cheek, the smaller demon’s ears pointed up in surprise. Alastor turned his head and caught Angel’s lips in that moment before pulling back a bit. Angel’s eyes were wide in surprise as he stared at the other demon. 

The timer went off, “ah! Food is ready!” Alastor moved around him to get it out of the oven and set it to rest for about 10 minutes and turned back around to look at Angel. 

The spider demon gathered himself and approached the deer demon who was leaning against the counter. Before Alastor could say or do anything, Angel had leaned down and pressed his lips to Alastor’s. The Radio Demon tensed, this was different when he wasn’t in control but he stopped himself from resisting and instead rested both hands on the upper part of Angel’s chest. Noting how he wasn’t obliterated on the spot and instead found Alastor’s hands on his chest fluff, Angel wrapped all four of his arms around the other demon as he depend the kiss. 

Alastor slowly pulled back, “the food…” He mumbled, with a soft black tint to his cheeks but he was in no hurry to pull away. 

“Oh yeah, we don’t want to waste good food.” Angel let go of the smaller demon, a soft and happy smile on his face. “Lets have dinner, yeah?” 

“Yes, lets,” Alastor smiled at him with a genuine smile.


End file.
